<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Beginning by Rosebari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013724">A New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebari/pseuds/Rosebari'>Rosebari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebari/pseuds/Rosebari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaskier is fired, his boyfriend Geralt helps him find a new job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier grumbled to himself as he trudged up the stairs leading to his apartment.<br/>“What a joke,” he said. “After six years? Are they serious? They cannot be serious.” He reached the top landing and dug his keys out of his worn, brown, leather satchel. After three attempts at fitting the key into the lock, he realized he was visibly shaking and steadied himself to unlock the door. Once inside, he slammed the door shut, dropped his bag, and promptly went to collapse on the armchair in the living room.<br/>Geralt had been playing Call of Duty as Jaskier climbed the stairs and could hear him grumbling to himself through the front door.<br/>“Eskel, Jaksier’s upset. I may be MIA soon,” he said into his headset.<br/>“No problem. We carry your ass through the missions anyway.”<br/>“Fuck you,” he grunted, though there was no real venom behind it. As the door opened and Jaskier steamrolled his way into their home, Geralt took his headset off, though he kept playing. He knew Jaskier would tell him why he was upset when he was ready. Really, it wouldn’t take too long; the man could never keep anything to himself for any real length of time.<br/>Jaskier laid sideways in the chair with his arm draped dramatically over his eyes for about two minutes before he got bored. He grabbed his guitar from its stand and started playing some tune he had been working on for weeks. Geralt was under no impression this would last long either, so without taking his eyes off the game, he scooted from his seat on the couch to be closer to Jaskier.<br/>Finally in between missions, Geralt noticed gratefully, Jaskier started his tirade.<br/>“Do you know what he did, Geralt?”<br/>Geralt set the controller down and turned to face Jaskier fully. “What who did, Jask?”<br/>“My manager, Brian. He fucking fired me.” Jaskier continued picking out his melody, but the notes got more staccato and forceful the longer he spoke. “After six years, this is the thanks I get? After six years of being a model employee, six years of working nights and weekends? He can just say to me ‘Jaskier, I’m sorry bud, but we’re making some cutbacks and we just don’t have enough to keep you on the payroll. Wish you the best! Come back and play for us sometime!’ For fucks sake. Like I would come crawling back to perform at their open mic night after this injustice.”<br/>Geralt grunted. “Don’t they have to give you notice?”<br/>“Nope!” Jaskier put his guitar back and stood up to pace. “And what’s even worse is that they kept Stacy, but not me! Stacy, who doesn’t know a Long Island Iced Tea from a Manhattan. Stacy, who spills at least four drinks a night! Stacy, who pays for her friend’s drinks from the tip jar! Stacy, who-”<br/>“Jaskier, stop,” Geralt interrupted. “I know Stacy sucks. I’ve met her.” He knew he needed to soothe Jaskier. “Brian only kept her because he likes her tits.”<br/>Jaskier was not soothed. In fact, it was maybe the wrong thing to say. He stopped his pacing to glare at Geralt. All he could offer Jaskier was a shrug, as if to say Hey, he can see her tits, but he can’t see the tits you have in your heart. Jaskier continued his glare, unmoved. Geralt’s next shrug said, I’m sorry I have eyes.<br/>Annoyed that Geralt was right, Jaskier turned around and stomped into their bedroom. He angrily undressed, throwing his work clothes in a pile by the hamper. He pulled on his pajama pants and one of Geralt’s t-shirts and collapsed face first on the bed.<br/>He could feel the bed dip as Geralt sat down next to him. His arm draped across his lower back as his hand came to rest on his hip. They sat like that in silence for a moment, listening to each other breathe. The hand on Jaskier’s hip started moving in small circles, maybe intended to calm him, but more likely because Geralt couldn’t seem to keep his hands still for long when they were on Jaskier.<br/>“Jask, I’m sorry.”<br/>“For which thing?” Jaskier did not turn his head, so his voice was muffled into the mattress.<br/>“Both things, I guess.”<br/>At that, Jaskier turned his head so he could see Geralt, but he waited for what he had to say next.  They were working on their communication: Geralt to say more, and Jaskier to listen more. Normally, Geralt would be more than happy to let Jaskier talk about nothing forever. Just a constant monologue through their lives about simultaneously everything and nothing. If he was going to be honest, and he always was, Geralt was a little touched that Jaskier felt comfortable enough with him that he could share with him his every thought. Jaskier seemed to regret nothing that came out of his mouth when he was with Geralt, and he wanted it no other way.<br/>But he would admit, sometimes he felt like when he did have a comment it got buried underneath all the cacophony of Jaskier’s thoughts. He had mentioned it once to Jaskier, which surprised them both. Jaskier had promised to leave more space open for Geralt to speak if Geralt promised to respond with more than a “hmm”. What resulted was a lot of silence. Not uncomfortable silences, but a patient sort of thing. Like Jaskier was saying I want to hear you without saying anything at all.<br/>“About Stacy. I thought it’d be funny. It wasn’t.” Although Geralt spoke more, he wasn’t particularly verbose. He maneuvered so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed facing Jaskier. “And I’m sorry about your job. You didn’t deserve that.”<br/>Jaskier buried his head back into the mattress. His hand groped around uselessly until Geralt took pity on him and held it.<br/>“It’s not your fault, but thank you,” he said. “I’ve already had my breakdown on the way home in the car. And being with you has made me feel better already.” Jaskier sat up. “Maybe this is good. Maybe destiny is telling me it was time to move on from that shithole Brian calls a bar. Time to stop playing at their amateur nights for $19 dollars in tips. I’m better than that, Geralt.”<br/>“Of course, you are. I’ve been telling you that for a long time.”<br/>Jaskier offered him a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “What am I going to do now?” he asked, the smile disappearing as quickly as it appeared.<br/>“You don’t have to decide today, Jask. Or tomorrow. We’ll be fine; we have enough.” They were quiet for a moment again before Geralt asked “Do you need pizza?”<br/>“Yes. Always.”<br/>Geralt stood from the bed to fetch his phone from the living room. “We can eat pizza then we can fuck.”<br/>Jaskier watched him saunter from the room before calling after him, “Why deny us? Rudolpho’s takes so long, we could fuck before, too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        When Geralt had said Jaskier could take time to decide what he wanted to do next, he was serious. But very quickly, he discovered he may have to urge Jaskier in some direction himself. In the weeks since Jaskier had lost his job, he had alternated between moping around the apartment and being so falsely optimistic it was painful for Geralt. On one occasion, Geralt had come home from work to find Jaskier lying on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, the only light shining from beneath the stove hood. He was singing Billie Eilish to a very agitated Roach, who could not seem to escape Jaskier’s clutches.<br/>
“I could lie and say I like it like that, like it like that, aah.”<br/>
When Roach noticed Geralt, she squirmed towards him hoping for salvation. He plucked the cat from Jaskier’s grasp and dropped her by the doorway so she could bolt away without even a backwards glance.<br/>
“Jaskier,” Geralt said, looking down into the azure eyes he had become so familiar with, now rimmed with red. “Why are you singing break-up songs? That doesn’t make sense.”<br/>
“Because, dearest Geralt,” he said, the heels of his hand coming up to rub at his already sore eyes. “They are the saddest songs I could think of and I was terribly desperate to add to my anguish.”<br/>
“How long have you been lying there?” Geralt said. He stepped over Jaskier to fetch a couple glasses. After filling them with water, he set one down on the floor by Jaskier’s head and drank from his own.<br/>
“Are you going to lie down with me?” Jaskier asked instead of answering.<br/>
“How long have lying there?” he asked again, steadfast.<br/>
“Oh, I don’t know; what time is it?” Jaskier turned his head to catch a glimpse of the display on the microwave. The numbers shone 3:37 AM. “Since three.”<br/>
“Is that the truth?”<br/>
“No. Lie down with me, then I’ll tell the truth.”<br/>
Geralt had been gentle with Jaskier since he was fired, trying to let him work through it at his own speed. He was tempted to lie there next to his boyfriend, but he didn’t think it would help. Jaskier’s russet hair, splayed around his head was tangled as if he hadn’t washed or brushed his hair in days. He certainly hadn’t shaved, the five-o’clock shadow becoming less shadowy and more beard every day. The tank top he had worn for a week without washing had crumbs and salsa spilled on it. Gentle obviously hadn’t worked. Time for tough love.<br/>
“I’m not lying down. You need to get up.”<br/>
“I’ll get up when I’m dead,” he replied, staring straight up. “Better yet just retile the kitchen with me under it- save on the funeral expenses.”<br/>
“Hmm.” Geralt rolled his eyes and set his glass in the sink. He picked up Jaskier’s untouched glass and placed it on the counter, moving it out of his way. Geralt then walked to Jaskier’s bare feet, grabbed his ankles and started dragging him out of the kitchen.<br/>
Surprisingly, Jaskier didn’t even flinch. He simply allowed himself to be maneuvered out of the kitchen, through the hallway to the bathroom. Geralt dropped his legs, walked into the bathroom and started the shower.<br/>
“Jask, I’m not joking. Get up.” Geralt glared at Jaskier, his golden eyes squinting. Jaskier glared back, before acquiescing and standing up to strip and get into the shower.<br/>
Once showered and in clean clothes, Jaskier shuffled into the bedroom and burrowed under the covers next to Geralt. He looked up at him. Geralt had changed into his pajamas and was propped up against the headboard, reading.<br/>
“I’m sorry I’m like this.”<br/>
Geralt put his book down on the end table and looked down at Jaskier. “You don’t have to apologize. You’re upset. It’s understandable.”<br/>
“I know I’m annoying, Geralt. Don’t pretend to be nice.”<br/>
“I just texted Lambert and asked if he had need for another bartender,” Geralt said, pointedly ignoring Jaskier’s self-deprecation. “He said sure.”<br/>
Jaskier burrowed further down into the blankets, covering his head. “Thank you, but you shouldn’t have done that. I don’t want Lambert to hire me out of pity or just because you work there, and he owes you a favor. I can find a job myself.”<br/>
Tired of listening to Jaskier through blankets, Geralt tossed them off him. “I didn’t say you couldn’t.” Geralt looked into Jaskier’s eyes and mustered up all the sincerity he could. “I don’t like seeing you this way.”<br/>
“I’m not doing anything wrong,” Jaskier griped.<br/>
“Hmm. No, but you don’t sleep, when you eat it’s all garbage, and tonight was the first I heard you sing in weeks. You’ll feel better going back to work.”<br/>
“You don’t know that!” Jaskier accused.<br/>
Shuffling to lay down farther, Geralt pulled Jaskier to rest his head on his chest. His arms wrapped around the smaller frame to anchor him and his fingers ran through his hair almost of their own accord.<br/>
“No, but I do know you need to feel useful and you want attention. That’s why you liked your last job. Just try it for a little while. It will give you something to do while you find something on your own.”<br/>
Jaskier heaved a dramatic sigh. “Alright, fine. I’ll take it.”<br/>
“Great. Get some sleep. You start tomorrow.” Geralt pushed Jaskier away, turned his back to him and pulled the blanket up to his neck before Jaskier could begin his tirade. But he wasn’t quick enough.<br/>
“Tomorrow?!” Jaskier shot up. “Geralt, I’m not ready! I’ve got important things happening here. I haven’t finished reorganizing the spices. Now granted, I didn’t even start, but tomorrow was the day I was going to begin, Geralt! Not to mention the laundry heap in the closet I was going to tackle. And the grout in the entry needs to be scrubbed, and I suppose so does the stuff in the bathroom… Geralt, are you even listening to me?” He shook Geralt. “I’m not going to stop until you acknowledge me.”<br/>
“Jask,” Geralt said turning over. “You weren’t actually going to do those things. You’ve been saying those things need to be done for months and neither of us want to do it. It will be fine for a few more days.” He grabbed Jaskier’s hand and kissed his wrist. “Go to sleep.”<br/>
“Fine.” Jaskier buried himself under the blanket again. “Just don’t blame me that we live in a shithole.”<br/>
“It’s not a shithole and I wouldn’t blame you. Goodnight, Jaskier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	After working his first shift at Lambert’s, Jaskier grudgingly admitted it was exactly what he needed. The pounding music, the throngs of women trying to flirt a free drink or two out of him, it refreshed him in ways he didn’t know he needed. He was used to it; it felt natural. Sure, the setting was different than he was used to, Lambert’s being cleaner, more popular, and just all around nicer than Brian’s, the customers were more than jaded drunks passing their days and nights on the same stool forever. He especially appreciated the opportunity to watch Geralt at work.<br/>
It wasn’t like Jaskier had never seen Geralt do his job. He just wasn’t one to pass up any excuse to ogle the man. To watch him as he patrolled the crowd, his sharp eyes searching for belligerent drunks or less-than-respectful patrons. Security’s dress-code was a simple black<br/>
t-shirt with SECURITY printed on the front, and any pair of dark-colored pants. The t-shirt just barely covered Geralt’s hulking chest, and to Jaskier’s everlasting delight, Geralt usually chose to wear gratuitously snug straight-leg denim. In Jaskier’s opinion, Geralt was doing the entire world a favor, displaying his pert posterior to its full advantage. Geralt liked to pretend that wasn’t what he was doing, instead claiming it was for better range of motion, but Jaskier knew he was full of it. He had seen firsthand on more than one occasion just what type of response Geralt gave when praised for that frankly magnificent ass.<br/>
After working a few weeks, Jaskier started feeling like himself again, and soon he began wondering why he had ever felt content at Brian’s. He and Geralt didn’t always share the same shifts, but when they did, Geralt would sometimes sit at the bar during his break to rehydrate and, in his turn, watch Jaskier work.<br/>
He liked watching the way Jaskier slid drinks to the customers, somehow without spilling a drop. He liked watching the way he spun cups in the air, not especially complicated, but with flair nonetheless. It was the way Jaskier commanded the crowd that was most enticing to Geralt, though. These people who didn’t even know Jaskier hung on his every word, laughed at his every joke. He even had the other bartenders under his spell, becoming immediately ingrained amongst the lot of them. Geralt could sense the hungry eyes that followed Jaskier every time he rolled up his shirt sleeves, or bent to pick up a dropped napkin. He would be lying to say it didn’t make his stomach prickle with jealousy, but he knew in his heart that Jaskier would never stray, not because of a leer or lewd come-on.<br/>
Around three weeks into working together, Geralt had been unable to take his eyes off Jaskier all evening, so when he took his break and Jaskier went to hand him a glass of water, he grabbed his wrist instead and got right to the point.<br/>
“Finish what you’re doing, take your break, and meet me in the bathroom. Hurry up; I only have 30 minutes.” Geralt waited until Jaskier’s eyes went wide with understanding before he let go and walked away.<br/>
Geralt barely had time to check the two stalls in the men’s room for errant users before Jaskier barreled into the room. They locked eyes before Jaskier rushed to Geralt and pushed him into the larger of the two stalls. Their teeth clacked together in their haste to taste the other, though neither had the sense of mind to care. Jaskier’s hands went to Geralt’s waist and started pushing his shirt out of the way to access his stomach. One of Geralt’s hands fumbled with the door latch, trying to close it, while the other groped Jaskier’s front, reveling in the growing hardness.<br/>
Jaskier broke their kiss to mouth along Geralt’s jaw. He tangled his fingers into Geralt’s white hair and pulled sharply, tipping his head back so he could access more of his neck. He began just under his jaw and worked his way to the other side, taking a slight detour to bite at Geralt’s Adam’s apple.<br/>
Geralt groaned. The light pain from the bite sent sparks of pleasure straight into his cock.<br/>
He moved his hands to Jaskier’s ass, palming it before pulling Jaskier closer to him, thrusting upwards trying to get some friction, any friction. Jaskier allowed it for a moment before pushing Geralt’s hips back against the wall, stilling him.<br/>
“Oh no, my love. That’s not how this is going to play out.” Jaskier had pulled away from Geralt’s neck and was looking up into hooded eyes, a small smirk on his face. “You think you can just flaunt that ass in front of me all night without repercussions? Turn around.” Jaskier stepped away from him.<br/>
Geralt did what he was told, bracing himself against the wall, feet slightly apart, as if he were about to be frisked. He supposed that in a sense he was. As soon as he was settled, Jaskier was back against him, rubbing his hands along the muscled back before him.<br/>
“You moved rather quickly; eager for this are we?” Jaskier purred into his ear.<br/>
Geralt turned his head to look over his shoulder. “If you want to know, check my pocket.”<br/>
Jaskier smoothed his hands from Geralt’s back, down his front, and came to rest on his pelvis, right over his pockets. He dug his hands into the left one and pulled out a condom and packet of lube. Holding them up, he laughed with delight. “Ha! Have these been in there all night?”<br/>
Looking forward again, Geralt said, “Hmm. Wouldn’t you like to know?” They hadn’t. Geralt fetched them from his locker in the back room before going to see Jaskier. But the other man didn’t need to know that, did he?<br/>
“Come on, Jask, we don’t have that much time.” He undid his belt and fly quickly and pushed his pants and briefs down to his thighs so Jaskier could have unobstructed access to where he wanted him most.<br/>
“Such a shame, isn’t it?” Jaskier was now groping Geralt’s ass, alternating between too rough and not enough, just to see what sorts of sounds he could ring from deep within his lover’s chest. “It’s truly too bad I can’t spend the time to take you apart properly, in a public bathroom, used paper towels spewn about us,” he said, sarcasm only slightly masked by the way his voice dripped with lust.<br/>
Jaskier tore open the lube and spread some of it on his first two fingers. He began rubbing over Geralts hole, only lightly dipping inside, just enough to tease.<br/>
“Geralt, darling, if you wanted me to fuck you in a bathroom this badly, we could have done it at home. You only need ask.” He nipped at Geralt’s ear.<br/>
“That’s not the point-” Geralt was cut off with his own moan when Jaskier thrust one finger inside him. He held it there for a moment, letting Geralt adjust to the intrusion, but only a moment. Before Geralt was fully ready, he began moving, pulling it slowly out and pushing right back in just as slowly. Geralt bit back another moan.<br/>
“Let me hear you, sweetheart. You know how I adore your lovely voice, moaning from anything I deign to fuck you with. My fingers, my tongue, my cock.” He added the second finger. Too quickly, but Geralt wasn’t going to complain. “You respond so deliciously, Geralt, that it’s impossible for me to think about anything other than fucking you. The way you push back into me, asking for more. I’ll give you more, my love, but you have to do what I say.”<br/>
What could Geralt do when assaulted with the barrage of Jaskier’s words? He could only open his mouth and let every groan, pant, and moan fall from it without shame.<br/>
True to his word, Jaskier started thrusting his fingers faster and deeper, scissoring them as he went.  When he grazed Geralt’s prostate, Geralt cried out and tried to impale himself farther on Jaskier’s fingers.<br/>
“Do you think you can handle me now?”<br/>
“Yes, yes, fuck me!”<br/>
When Jaskier pulled away, Geralt groaned with the loss, but Jaskier just ran a soothing hand from tailbone to shoulder blades, rucking up his shirt as he went. “I’m coming right back, sweetheart.” Jaskier pulled himself out of his jeans and rolled the condom on. He spread the rest of the lube over his cock and slotted himself against Geralt once more.<br/>
Right as Geralt was starting to get impatient, Jaskier slid inside. Geralt groaned as soon as Jaskier was fully seated within him. He reached behind him to grip at Jaskier’s left hip, to stop him moving so he could adjust to the feeling. They stood like that for a moment, but as soon as Geralt let go of Jaskier’s hip and returned his hand to the wall in front of him, Jaskier pulled back, only to slowly push in again.<br/>
The pace he set didn’t stay slow for long. Jaskier was soon pounding into Geralt, angled to hit his prostate on every thrust.<br/>
“God, Geralt. You feel too fucking good.”<br/>
“Jask, please.”<br/>
“Yes, Geralt? Did you want something?” he managed to bite out between breaths. Jaskier entwined his fingers in Geralt’s hair again and tugged lightly, wringing another moan from Geralt.<br/>
He didn’t want to say it, but really how long could he last dangling on the edge of the precipice like that? The cock in his ass ramming into his prostate wasn’t enough; it had never been enough, it would never be enough. And they had tried. Oh they had tried! They certainly didn’t have enough time to try again now.<br/>
Instead of answering, Geralt brought his hand down to his cock to finish himself. But Jaskier caught his wrist and held it against the wall.<br/>
“No, my love. You started something, now you need to finish it. What do you want?” Jaskier grit out.<br/>
Geralt knew he could break out of Jaskier’s hold without trying very hard. He also knew they would also enjoy it more if he didn’t.<br/>
“I need to come; let me come,” Geralt panted.<br/>
Jaskier let go of his hand. “Then touch yourself.”<br/>
As soon as Jaskier released him, he brought his hand back down to his cock, jerking it in time with Jaskier’s thrusts. All it took was two, three, four strokes before he was seized with his orgasm, Jaskier working him through it from behind. “Jaskier!” he moaned as he spilled over his fist and onto the wall in front of him.<br/>
Geralt’s muscles contracting around Jaskier’s length triggered his own orgasm. He continued thrusting through it, until he was over-sensitized and trembling. They stood still until Jaskier started to soften and pull out. He took off the condom and tied it off before dropping it in the stall’s trash can. Then, taking a section of toilet paper, wiped Geralt’s come from the wall and tossed the mess in the toilet.<br/>
Geralt pulled up his pants. When he turned around to lean his back against the wall, Jaskier crowded into his space. His arms wrapped around Geralt’s neck dragging the taller man down to kiss him soundly. Geralt’s mouth immediately opened for him, allowing Jaskier to tangle his tongue with his own. His hands settled above Jaskier’s hips.<br/>
When they broke apart for air, Jaskier offered Geralt a dazzling smile. “What lovely ideas you have, Geralt.”<br/>
“I have my moments.” Geralt took a look at his watch. “Our break has been over for seven minutes.”<br/>
“I’m sure once we explain the extenuating circumstances everyone will understand,” Jaskier said, exiting the stall.<br/>
Geralt followed him out. “You’re going to tell them your boyfriend was desperate for a fuck in the bathroom?”<br/>
“Oh ho! You were desperate for it? Tell me more about that.”<br/>
Geralt pushed Jaskier through the bathroom door. “Nope. Missed your chance.” The door swung shut behind them.<br/>
“Fine, but we will be revisiting that train of thought when we get home, dear Geralt.”<br/>
“Anything you say, Jask.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>